l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Aourin (Kendandra)
Summary Fluff ''"I once held the highest honor in my homeland, where peace and loyalty were the defining traits of the society. I gave it all up in a heartbeat to feed a starving orphan a loaf of bread. Don't lecture ''me'' on sacrifice."'' '''Age:''' 24 '''Gender:''' Male '''Height:''' 6'1" '''Weight:''' 185 lb. '''Alignment:''' Good '''Personality:''' '''Background''' : Aourin Volatra comes from the land of Golvana, a realm so far across the sea, few have seen it. There he lived in the peaceful kingdom of Centiea. Under the well respected King Vorcer Centiea. From birth it was always known that Aourin would serve Vorcer as one of the Knights of Shifting Stances, an organization charged with not only protecting the royal family but also upholding the peaceful allure of Centiea itself. The Shifting Stances were comprised of four knights: Order, Tempest, Fate, and Flame. Aourin, having been born to into the Stormsoul Genasi Volatra Family, he was to become the Knight of Tempest at the age of twenty-four. Growing up he trained in the way of the Tempest, mixing both sword and lightning into a graceful art. He spent many of his younger days with his childhood friend, and heir to the Knight of Order, Bane Rodyk. Centiea was famed for its peace and tranquility, a people focused on meditation, honor, innovation, and discipline. The kingdom had virtually no crime, clean streets, and abundant food. Naturally, Aourin had always held great pride in his nobility and destiny. He was prepared to take the eternal oath and for his kingdom until he learned of its hidden dark side. Thirteen days before his twenty-fourth birthday, the day that he would take up the mantel of the Knight of Tempest, Aourin encountered a young girl on the streets of Centiea's capital city, Centidoma. The young girl, starving, stole a small loaf of bread from an unwatchful merchant. Aourin and Bane both witnessed the crime and chased the girl down with a sense of justice ingrained into them since birth. When they caught the girl, Bane suggested they bring her before the Trail of the King for the passing of judgment. The ruling took no more than four seconds. She was sentenced to death, the standard sentencing for all crimes committed in Cenitea. It was then that Aourin realized just how harsh his beloved kingdom could be, and what the real price of "peace" was. In an act of rage, he took up his family's magic sword, the Levinstroke, rightfully belonging to the Knight of Tempest. He stormed Carcengo, the royal prison, where all criminals sit wearily awaiting their ceremonial death. Aourin took matters of justice into his own hands and broke the girl out of prison. But King Vorcer did not approve of one of his nobles going against his final judgment. Vorcer sent an army after the destined Knight of Tempest. Seeing he was hopelessly out numbered, Aourin headed to the docks of Centidoma and procured a ship by force. He and the young girl and set off into the sea, but not before being forced to kill his childhood friend Bane Rodyk. At that moment, Aourin had forfeited his birthright to be the Knight of Tempest. A decision he does not take lightly. King Vorcer had but one solution for such betrayal, have the current Knight of Tempest, a wizard of great power and Aourin's grandfather, send a storm to end all storms into the sea. Such a maelstrom tore the small boat asunder. Aourin's ship crashed into the coast of the Transitive Isles, and when he came to, the young girl was nowhere to be found. Much to his dismay, his family's sword, a weapon of great power, the Levinstroke was missing among the wreckage as well. In the end it seems no one escapes the judgment of King Vorcer and even Aourin is convinced that he has only postponed his sentence, not escaped it. Now Aourin, suffering injuries from his shipwreck, the loss of the Levinstroke, his honor, and his friend, is reduced to a shell of his former self. Haunted by his actions of his past and the missing girl and sword, he finds himself unable to meditate properly. These things combined have taken a toll on his skills and he finds himself unfocused in battle, reduced to the skill of a common mercenary. He has convinced himself that he will only be able to reclaim his skill once he finds the Levinstroke and sees the girl has survived and lives in safety. Towards that end, he finds himself looking for traveling companions, hoping one day he will come across the Levinstroke or the girl. '''Region''' [http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:The_Far_Lands#The_Kingdom_of_Jade Kingdom of Jade] - 1 on insight checks; individuals from the restrained culture of the Kingdom show very little emotion; a social response to fear that powerful emotions open the way to corruption by the shadow. While this bottling up of emotion doesn't seem to actually be particularly effective in resisting corruption non-members of their culture often find them excruciatingly difficult to read in social situations. They receive +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region. '''Hooks''' : ''Coming Soon'' '''Kicker''' : ''Coming Soon'' Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health '''Surges per Day:''' 10 (Class 8 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 Racial Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/race.aspx?id=33 Genasi] *+2 to Int and Str *Elemental Origins **Your ancestors were native to the Elemental Chaos, so you are considered an elemental creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Elemental Manifestation **Stormsoul ***You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Fortitude defense, resist 5 lightning, and the promise of storm power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 lightning. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 lightning. *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Normal *Languages: Allarian and Primordial Class Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=53 Swordmage] Feats [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/feat.aspx?id=925 Primordial Surge] Skills and Languages '''Languages:''' Allarian, Primordial ''Note: The +1 racial bonus to Insight is from Marian's background. It was placed under racial for consistency sake, since there is no better place for it in the chart.'' Powers *Swordmage **At Will - 1st Level ***TBA **Encounter - 1st Level ***TBA **Daily - 1st Level ***TBA **Encounter - Racial Power ***[http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=1769 Promise of Storm] Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment '''Total weight carried:''' 54.6lb '''Maximum weight:''' 260lb '''Maximum drag weight:''' 650lb Aourin's Wish List This list displays Aourin's preferred magic items: * Underconstruction * TBA * TBA Tracking Money +100gp Starting Gold -30gp [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/item.aspx?id=8684 Bastard Sword] -25gp [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/item.aspx?id=8565 Leather Armor] -15gp [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/item.aspx?id=8807 Adventurer's Kit] ------ 30gp remaining Treasure XP